


Second Voice

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Science Bros, Tag failure, The others are just used to weird shit, Tony...No...Just...No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt thingy: 'What if the Hulk isn't just an angry metamorphose but an actual second voice in his mind that constantly comments on everything he does?'</p>
<p>My take on it: 'On the path to accepting Hulk as part of him he starts to hear Hulk's thoughts.'<br/>_______XXX_______ </p>
<p>Bruce sat at the table slowly drinking his warm tea whilst listening to Tony ramble on about a new idea he had for one of his suits.</p>
<p>"- And I was thinking that I could add a new compartment, one that holds pants, you know for when you shrink and are all naked , you have a great bod make no mistakes but you're gonna catch a cold one of these days-"</p>
<p>Bruce had fine-tuned the skill of tuning him out… unfortunately the other guy like to listen… and add commentary.</p>
<p>'Metal man funny.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Voice

' _ **Hulk thoughts'**_

' _Bruce's thoughts'_

"Normal speech"

" **Hulk speak"**

* * *

 

Bruce sat at the table slowly drinking his warm tea whilst listening to Tony ramble on about a [new idea](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/3/Love-Is-Complicated) he had for one of his suits.

"- And I was thinking that I could add a new compartment, one that holds pants, you know for when you shrink and are all naked , you have a great bod make no mistakes but you're gonna catch a cold one of these days-"

Bruce had fine-tuned the skill of tuning him out… unfortunately the other guy like to listen… and add commentary.

' _ **Metal man funny.'**_

' _Yeah he is.'_

' _ **What does metal man mean by enlarge 'everything'?'**_ the other guy asks confused.

"What?" Bruce asks out loud due to shock and embarrassment. Sometimes the Hulks commentary could get exasperating… especially when he asked stuff like that. He hasn't quite mastered talking to Hulk completely in his own head.

"I said when you hulk out it must enlarge  _everything_." Tony says with a smirk and a wink.

"Tony…no… just… no."

' _ **But it does.'**_

' _You hush.'_

* * *

**XxXOoOXxX**

Just as Bruce hears Hulk's voice Hulk can hear his.

' _[Listen](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/3/Love-Is-Complicated) you have to pick it up carefully.'_

That doesn't means he always listens.

' _ **No, it explode and hurt everyone.'**_

' _That's why you have to pick it up carefully.'_

' _ **No Hulk throw it.'**_

' _No don't-'_

**Boom!**

The bomb they needed to get rid of explodes a hundred feet up in the air safely away from the innocent bystanders.

' _ **See, Bruce need trust Hulk, Hulk handle it.'**_

' _*sigh*'_

"Hey big guy you spacing out?" Tony asks his face mask flipped up with a look of concern in his face.

" **Hulk fine, talking to Bruce."**

"Talking to Bruce?"

' _Don't[answer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/3/Love-Is-Complicated) him.' Bruce says urgently but is ignored again._

" **Yes, Hulk talking to Bruce, Bruce say not to tell metal man but Hulk like metal man so Hulk tell you anyway."**

Tony has a huge grin on his face.

"Really now, and can Bruce hear you when he's out?"

' _Don't tell him!'_

' _ **You hush, let Hulk handle metal man.'**_

" **Yes."**

"Why hasn't he told me this before?"

' _Because you're a pervert and Hulks questions are embarrassing.'_

" **He say it because metal man pervert…Hulk don't get it."**

Tony laughs so hard he's gripping his sides and has tears in his eyes. The others are walking up on them confusion playing on their faces.

' _Oh great.' Bruce groans._

"What's going on?" Steve asks.

"Hulk can talk to Bruce in his mind, and Bruce can do it too."

' _Hulk tell metal man that I'm not sciencing with him for a week.'_

" **Bruce tell Hulk that he not sciencing with metal man for week."**

"What, that's not fair Bruce!"

To their credit the others take this news with ease, not commenting on it and not making it awkward for Bruce when he shrinks back down.

* * *

**XxXOoOXxX**

"Bruce come on, science with me~" Tony whines flopping down across the couch where Bruce has his nose in a book, he doesn't answer so Tony continues.

"Please, I don't even know what I did wrong~"

' _ **Answer puny metal man Bruce, Tony want to make it better.'**_

_'Do i have to?'_

**'Yes.'** _  
_

Bruce sighs and places his book down on the table next to the couch.

"I didn't want to tell anyone yet Tony; it's still weird for me, being able to hear him." Bruce tells him. Tony looks confused.

"Wait, you mean you weren't able to do it before?"

"No I wasn't, I've only been able to hear him for about a month."

"Why, you didn't take anything did you, cause you promised no experimenting on yourself in the lab Bruce and-"

' _ **No experement!'**_ Hulk huffs angry that Tony would even say that.

' _It's alright, no experiments, I'm gonna tell him that be patient.'_

"No Tony, there were no experiments… I just took your advice." Bruce says cutting off the long rant.

"My advice?"

' _ **Metal man slow.'**_

Bruce sighs again and resists the urge to laugh.

"You told me not to block him out so much, to start trying to accept him, and I am but it's weird that's why I didn't want to tell anyone." Bruce says quietly. Tony's shocked he never expected Bruce to actually listen to him, but he's happy he did.

"Wait… will you being able to hear him interrupt our sciencing?" Tony asks seriously.

"No he's kinda like Thor, he just rolls over and goes to sleep."

"Nice, now that that's out of the way… will you please go science with me~?"

' _ **Go, Tony whining annoying Hulk.'**_

Bruce starts laughing, he can't help it. Tony has an eyebrow peaked in question.

"Hulk says you're annoying him so I need to go science with you." Bruce explains standing from the couch and starts toward the elevator. Tony jumps from the couch to follow, a large smile plastered to his face. He decides he'll save the' I told you so' for later.

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering why i'm posting all these little one shots before the actual story it's because i want to get all the little 'I'm getting a crush on my science bro' things out of the way. Also i'll be using it to post my little prompt-y one-shots.


End file.
